The Adventures of Saeriel
by Yliana
Summary: Saeriel makes a difficult decision to enter civilization and leave behind everything she once knew. I don't own any of the ideas portrayed in this story.


The night air was cool and there was slight cloud cover in the cerulean

skies. She sat in the grassy field, thinking about all the people

before her, the universe, and all other things that tend to mystify the

human mind. She knew not her purpose or the reason for existence of

humans as a whole, although she contemplated the reason for being many

times before. She lightly began to hum a tune that her father had

taught her when she was a little girl. She was very similar to both her

parents physically. Lithe and red headed, she was small, like her

mother, but sturdy enough to protect herself, like her father. Mostly

short like her race, the Wild Elves, she hardly considered herself

"wild." She blinked her emerald eyes at the stars in complete awe of

their unappreciated beauty.

On this quiet night, she sat looking up into the heavens at the glowing

stars. Her name was Saeriel Elithiel. As she looked at the vastness of

the sky, she thought about how the stars shined and almost winked down

on the world. She was falling into her dreams as she normally did when

she was interrupted by a sudden and unexpected crack of lightning out

of the heavens. The lightning landed right near her feet and left a

sharp glow in the grassy field. Although startled, she suddenly felt a

sense of calmness, almost omnipotence. She jumped from her spot on the

grass and raced to a small thatched-roof cottage in her village.

Knocking wasn't even a thought to her, as this place had been her

second home for as long as she could remember. She hastily threw open

the door and happily, though abruptly greeted an old Elf with a very

long, grey beard. He wore a handmade robe of vermillion, standing

before shelves lined with row upon row of books, scrolls, and written

manuscripts.

"Saeriel! I am so glad that you decided to visit me! It is late, is it

not? My child, what are you doing out and about at such a time?"

"Merilus, I have just witnessed a lightning strike! 'Twas right beside

me! Merilus, what does such a thing mean?" "Oh Saeriel, you have

attained the symbol of the Gods. When they know it is your time to

fulfill your destiny, they give you some sort of sign. A lightning

strike makes me believe that it is time that you traveled to Murkwood

to further study the elements. My dear Saeriel, 'tis your time to

become a practitioner of the magics." She slowly looked at the ground

with a somewhat somber face. Saeriel did not feel ready to leave her

village of Olonia. Even though it was a "village", it was in the

forest and many people lived in the tree tops. Saeriel could not

imagine living in a more civilized place, with people of different

races.

Merilus gathered a leather pack and stuffed as many items as he could

into it. They were mostly necessities that he knew that Saeriel

would eventually need at one time or another during her journey. After

checking to make sure he had every possible item that could be useful,

Merilus gingerly handed Saeriel the pack. "I know you are afraid,

Saeriel. You cannot let fear and fright make your decisions for you.

You have been called upon by the Gods and you must do their will. It

will be difficult, stressful, and dangerous... but I promise you,

Saeriel, they know what you must do and all will turn out well in the

end." Saeriel slightly bowed her head to Merilus in recognition of his

wise words. "You are right, Merilus. You are always wise and correct.

I hope that someday I can become a great Wizard as you have done."

They tenderly smiled at each other and Saeriel looked toward the

window. The sun was getting ready to peek its bright head over the

mountain tops, a sign that it was time for Saeriel's departure.

"It would cause me too much pain and grief to say farewell to my

family. Please tell them that I love them and that I will come back

when I have mastered and fulfilled my destiny by the Gods." "Of

course. Good luck my young wildling, you have great things in store

for you."

Saeriel walked to the door and took one last look at Merilus. She

smiled, and set off on her journey. She went out of the forest and

walked away from the sun. Saeriel knew that, someday, she would make

proud her family, friends, and, most importantly, herself. Walking

toward Murkwood, her figure could be seen for a distance, but slowly

dissipated into the growing new light of the sun. It was a new day.


End file.
